Chatter Box
by 0-MagicMelody-0
Summary: A DP chat room that I'm typing up because I'm REALLY bored.    *I don't own Danny Phantom!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom Is owned by Butch Hartman not me.

Authors Note: I am REALLY bored at the moment so... This will be in chat room format. Okay here is what leads to this random chat room... Tucker wanted everyone from Casper High to keep in touch over the summer... he decided that the best way to do that would be to create his own chat room called 'Chatter Box'... ENJOY!

SpaceOut Has logged on.

CreatureOfTheNight Has logged on.

**TechnologyGeek** Has logged on.

**TechnologyGeek**: Danny? Sam?

SpaceOut: I'm Danny.

CreatureOfTheNight: I'm Sam Bord-Out-Of-My-Mind Manson.

**TechnologyGeek**: :D Hey Danny Paulina has tried 37 times to make an account with a name like 'Phantom'sGF' or 'PhanGirl#1'. LOL!

CreatureOfTheNight: * Pukes *

SpaceOut: Did she choose a name?

**TechnologyGeek**: Yep. It's '_C-H-E-E-R15_'

_C-H-E-E-R15_ Has logged on

SpaceOut: * Rubs hands * Here comes the fun!

CreatureOfTheNight: Oh joy! It's the shallow witch.

_C-H-E-E-R15_: Oh your the unpopular goth geek. I'm not shallow!

CreatureOfTheNight: HA! I could step in a puddle of you and not get wet!

TechnologyGeek: Fight! Fight! Fight!

C-H-E-E-R15: Ugg! Geeks are so WEIRD! I going to look 4 Invis-O-Bill. 3

SpaceOut: HIS NAME IS 'Danny Phantom'!

C-H-E-E-R15: GEEK ALERT!

C-H-E-E-R15 Has logged off.

CreatureOfTheNight: FINALY!

SpaceOut: Hey Tuck? Are there any things you can personalize on here?

TechnologyGeek: Yeah... In the top right corner click that BIG green button that says 'Personalize Your Account'.

CreatureOfTheNight: How did you miss that Danny? * ROTFL *

SpaceOut: Umm... * scratches head * ='.'= Sorry guys! I've got to ,a

CreatureOfTheNight: Danny! 8( R U there?

SpaceOut: SRY! G2G Sulker is outside! TTYL!

SpaceOut Has logged off

TechnologyGeek: Wanna go pig out at the Nasty Burger and put it on Danny's tab?

CreatureOfTheNight: Sure! C U there!

CreatureOfTheNight Has logged off

* * *

>TechnologyGeek Has logged off<p><p>

0-MagicMelody-0: So... do you like it? If enough people want me to I'll continue it. I was just really bored... R&R please everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and its characters are owned by Butch Hartman not me. I also do not own You Tube, Micky Mouse or Wisconson.

* * *

>Authors Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I need some funny ideas... anyone have any? On with the chapter!<p><p>

SpaceOut Has logged on.

**TechnologyGeek **:Has logged on.

SpaceOut: Hi Tuck. What are you doing? And BTW I think you should shorten your screen name...

**TechnoGeek**:: Hey Danny. I was watching videos on You Tube. Is that better?

SpaceOut: Much better! What are you watching?

**TechnoGeek **: Umm... You sure you want to know... 0.o

SpaceOut: Tuck! TELL ME!

**TechnoGeek**:: Fine. LINK

SpaceOut: Tuck! You didn't! :(

**TechnoGeek** : I did... * shrinks *

CreatureOfTheNight Has logged in.

CreatureOfTheNight: TUCKER FOLEY! How could you!

SpaceOut: ...How DID you?

**TechnoGeek**: I hid a video camera in Danny's room last night when we came over...

SpaceOut: I think I'm emotionally scarred for life. :'(

CreatureOfTheNight: Can you be trusted with ANY of our secrets?

**TechnoGeek**: sorry...

SpaceOut: THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?

CreatureOfTheNight: Tucker. How could you put Danny's second biggest secret on YOUTUBE?

SpaceOut: 86,342 and counting people now know that I talk in my sleep! Thanks a lot!

SpaceOut Has logged off.

CreatureOfTheNight Has logged off.

**TechnoGeek**: I SAID SORRY!

**TechnoGeek** Has logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show Danny Phantom or Tim Hawkins or any of the dongs mentioned in the story.

A/N: The links in this chapter are real. To get to them just type in youtube. Com before the / enjoy!

SpaceOut Has logged on.

CreatureOfTheNight Has logged on.

**TechnoGeek** Has logged on.

SpaceOut: Have you guys ever heard of Tim Hawkins?

CreatureOfTheNight: Who is he?

**TechnoGeek**: Oh yeah he sang the Chick-fil-A song. Right?

CreatureOfTheNight: What's the C-F-A song?

SpaceOut: Yep. Have you heard the Little Pink Tractor song?

CreatureOfTheNight:The what song?

**TechnoGeek**: Yeah... my favorite song of his is Prairie Home Sausage.

SpaceOut: Tuck that one is kinda gross...

CreatureOfTheNight: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!

SpaceOut: … O-okay. Tim Hawkins is a comedian. He changes words in songs like Hey There Delilah to make them funnier.

**TechnoGeek**: Umm... here is the link for the C-F-A song: /watch?v=NsJHqstPuNo

SpaceOut: ...and here is the link for LPT: /watch?v=_XZn0Jz_D2k

**TechnoGeek**: And Prairie Home Sausage: /watch?v=FVEfZSKTdn8&feature=plcp&context=

CreatureOfTheNight: BRB

Lol! How does he come up with this stuff?

SpaceOut: What one?

CreatureOfTheNight: All of them. I watched the songs. Now I'm watching 'Scary Bedtime Prayers'.

**TechnoGeek**: That one is funny! I like his evil voice.

SpaceOut: Watch nursery rhymes!

CreatureOfTheNight: Lol! "Rock a bye baby, on the tree top... * crowd laughs * Does that not weird anybody out here? * more laughing * Are you guys- The baby is in a TREE! * laughing again* That doesn't bother you? When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bow brakes the cradle will fall... * crazy laughter* and down will come baby cradle and all. * clapping * They need to call child protection services on these parents! * insane laughter*"

SpaceOut: ROTFL!

TechnoGeek: Well I need to go now.

CreatureOfTheNight: Why?

TechnoGeek: Urr... no reason.

TechnoGeek Has logged off.

SpaceOut: Hey don't tell Tuck I told you. He is knitting a sweater for his PDA.

CreatureOfTheNight: o.0 That is weird... even for Tucker.

SpaceOut: * Bangs head on wall* I forgot to invite Tuck to my B-Day party. Oh you are invited to Sam.

CreatureOfTheNight: Sleepover/Movie marathon?

SpaceOut: Yep. Bring your own movies and snacks to share.

CreatureOfTheNight: Cool.

SpaceOut: Oh yeah... today I found out that ghost have D-Day partys. What day did I get my powers?

CreatureOfTheNight: I'll look in my scrapbook later. Mom's calling me. TTYL.

CreatureOfTheNight Has logged off.

SpaceOut Has logged off.


	4. The Return of HiImAwesome!

A/N: Umm... Hi. * Dodges brick * So um... five months? Yeah... sorry.

BatsOfDarkness Has Logged On

SpaceOut Has Logged On

BatsOfDarkness: I despise being sick in bed. BOOM! (Sam.)

SpaceOut: ? Boom to you to?

BatsOfDarkness: Really Danny? Board Out Of Mind.

SpaceOut: … Guess what I did today.

BatsOfDarkness: Sent out D-day invites?

SpaceOut: Yes but not what I'm looking for.

BatsOfDarkness: Tell.

SpaceOut: I changed Jazz's personal ring-tone on my cell...

BatsOfDarkness: To?

SpaceOut: Don't kill me... Nyan Cat.

BatsOfDarkness: I made a goth version of that. Continue.

SpaceOut: While my parents were out Tuck came over to try to beat my new doomed record.

BatsOfDarkness: I am interested now.

SpaceOut: Well Jazz called to ask what size shoes I ware because she found a cheap pair at a yard sale.

BatsOfDarkness: Get to the point.

SpaceOut: Sorry. When the ring tone went off Tucker froze. I let it keep ringing because I was winning the game. When I picked up I talked to Jazz, answered the question, and hung up. Well me and Tuck went back to Doomed. I noticed he was a bit fidgety.

BatsOfDarkness: *** **in lisp * That sounds rather suspicious to me.

SpaceOut: Well about 5 minuets later Jazz called again because she found me some pants. When Tucker heard it he dropped the remote and ran down to the kitchen. He didn't even pause the game!

BatsOfDarkness: Woah. You don't think...

SpaceOut: When I got off my cell I phased into the kitchen. Oh man.

BatsOfDarkness: What?

SpaceOut: He was FREAKING OUT! "Nononononononononono." I think were his exact words. He was hyperventilating and rotating between pacing and sitting in the corner.

BatsOfDarkness: What was his problem?

SpaceOut: I had no clue. I bet you can guess what I did next. :D

BatsOfDarkness: You didn't! XD

SpaceOut: Yes. Yes I did. I Played the tone RIGHT NEXT TO HIS EAR.

BatsOfDarkness: And?

SpaceOut: "* like a little girl * Oh my God. OHMYGOD! IT'S FOLLOWING ME! MOMMY! * runs into wall *" He tried to run out the door... I invisibly held it closed.

BatsOfDarkness: That was so mean! But I'm laughing so hard...

SpaceOut: You know the best part?

BatsOfDarkness: What? Him awkwardly explaining what the yelling was about?

SpaceOut: … Okay that was the best. The second best was... I GOT IT ON THE SUCURITY CAMARA!

BatsOfDarkness: Ahh. Sweet revenge.

SpaceOut: I emailed you the unedited version.

BatsOfDarkness: Pulling it up now.

…

…

…

…

…

daslbakj 

SpaceOut: That funny?

BatsOfDarkness: I was not ready for the awesomeness.

I will edit this and send it to you. Talk to you when I go back to school. Bye.

BatsOfDarkness Has Logged Off

HiImAwesome Has Logged On

HiImAwesome: Hi. I'm Awesome.

SpaceOut: …

HiImAwesome: Do not fear. For you know me, Danny Fenton/ P*****. ;)

SpaceOut: Tuck?

HiImAwesome: No. But I also know him. "Tucker Foley. TF as in To Fine."

SpaceOut: Can we play 10 Questions?

HiImAwesome: Why not.

SpaceOut: Hair color?

HiImAwesome: Right now it is black.

SpaceOut: Eye color?

HiImAwesome: Right now they are blue.

SpaceOut: Fav color?

HiImAwesome: Dark blue.

SpaceOut: age?

HiImAwesome: … approximately 12.52

SpaceOut: Okay... Where are you?

HiImAwesome: Earth.

SpaceOut: What City?

HiImAwesome: Amity Park

SpaceOut: Gender?

HiImAwesome: Female.

SpaceOut: Fav animal?

HiImAwesome: Dog and Gorilla.

SpaceOut: 0.o Species?

HiImAwesome: Half human half ghost. Halfa.

SpaceOut: Are you my clone?

HiImAwesome: Yes. Yours and... guess.

SpaceOut: Vlad's.

HiImAwesome: No. Yours and Sam's.

SpaceOut: … wow...

HiImAwesome: Are you seriously crying?

SpaceOut: No. Why would I be?

HiImAwesome: Turn around.

SpaceOut Has Been Logged Out For Inactivity

HiImAwesome Has Been Logged Out For Inactivity


End file.
